


Sticky Buns for the Surfer Bro

by trashytummiez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Bloating, Burping, Fluff, Other, Pokemon, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytummiez/pseuds/trashytummiez
Summary: This is a fic I made based on a drawing from squidbiscuit's tumblr page.  Brawly gets overstuffed because his overeager Makuhita won't stop baking him sticky buns.
Kudos: 12





	Sticky Buns for the Surfer Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more content! :)
> 
> http://trashytummiez.tumblr.com/

“Dude! Me’n Marlon, brah, we caught some righteous waves today! You should’a seen it!” Brawly said with excitement to the only other individual in his apartment.

Only it wasn’t an individual at all. It was his Makuhita, doing what few Pokemon were even capable of doing...baking!

Brawly sniffed the air and lit up excitedly. “Yooooo! Sticky buns? Makuey, dude, that’s rad bodacious of you, brah!” The blue haired young surfer exclaimed merrily. The short and stocky yellow Pokemon mewed out its name and hobbled over to its trainer carrying a large tray of steamy buns. Brawly leaned over and took a whiff then smacked his chops. “You’re too good to me, my dude!” He said happily, ruffling its head in appreciation. Makuhita smiled back at him when he took the tray and set it down on the dining table. Then it hobbled back to the kitchen. “Makin’ more?” Brawly asked in a genuinely surprised fashion.

Just then, Brawly’s stomach growled loudly. He blinked with surprise and rubbed his leaned midsection softly then shrugged.

“Eh, shreddin’ sick waves does kinda work up an appetite, I guess.”

And boy did Brawly’s appetite show. He very eagerly shoved one of the buns in his mouth and took an immense bite out of it, like a solid quarter went down in one chomp. Like his Pokemon, Brawly squinted with a bright smile on his face as his cheeks bulged out humorously from how much bun he was chewing at once. 

After he gulped that first bite, he licked his lips and grinned with excitement. “Yoooooooo! Talk about a mondo wave of flavor, dude! My tastebuds are swirlin’!”

Brawly very eagerly shoved more buns right into his mouth. He was happy as a clam munching away on those sticky, warm buns that all seemed to just melt in his mouth. The surfer managed to down a considerable amount of buns in a very short period of time. That tray full of buns he was working his way through was completely gone before he even knew it.

He wiped his mouth with a contented grin then frowned when he realized the buns were finished. “Aww, dude, I forgot to leave some for you,” he said and scratched his head with genuine guilt on his face. “That’s my bad, brah...”

But the Pokemon called out its name in a dismissive fashion.

“You sure, brah? This stuff was tubular! Ya oughta be able to have some for yourself!”

But again, Makuhita didn’t mind. Instead, it returned with another tray of sticky buns and a big ol’ smile on its face.

Brawly smiled and gently tapped it on the shoulder. “You’re too good to me, my dude.”

Makuhita smiled and merrily hobbled back to the kitchen. Brawly got to work downing more and more sticky buns. He really couldn’t get enough of these things. Their texture, the flavor, the warm feeling of each mouthful he bit into sliding down his gullet and filling his stomach with more warmth. It was a tidal wave of deliciousness and like any surfer, Brawly had to ride that wave to the fullest.

And fullest really was the appropriate term here.

Brawly’s usually lean washboard of a stomach was getting pretty bloated from all those buns he was downing in so short an amount of time. His skin-tight surf shirt stretched out around the middle and started to rise up and expose more of his surfer tanned flesh. But he couldn’t help himself, the buns were just irresistibly good. And like the first tray of buns, Brawly had consumed every last one.

After finishing his last bun, Brawly burped loudly then leaned back in his chair satisfied. “Ahhh, righteous...” he said, patting his belly with a satisfied sigh.

But then Makuhita approved the table with another tray of buns.

Brawly looked at his Pokemon with surprise. “Uh...y-you want me to eat more?”

Makuhita called out its name and nodded eagerly.

Brawly frowned then looked down at his stomach. His shirt was already riding a few inches up from how bloated it had become. He’d already eaten well past what he normally would have and it was definitely feeling nice and full by that point.

But then he looked at his Pokemon smiling back at him. Surfer bro or not, Brawly was a nice guy with a big heart that made him a bit of a pushover. So, he managed to smile back and took the tray. “Well, um, can’t let this stuff go to waste, right?”

Makuhita smiled and cried out happily, but to Brawly’s eternal dread, it headed back to the kitchen.

“Uh, y-you don’t have to make anymore, brah! S-Seriously, this is plenty!”

It wasn’t plenty. It was too much. But because Brawly didn’t want to leave his pal hanging, he took another bun and started biting into it. The buns still tasted great and went down nice and smooth. But the thing was that his stomach was already at capacity and the more he ate, the heavier Brawly’s belly became. And there was a very fine difference between feeling stuffed and feeling heavy; the latter was never fun.

It wasn’t made any better the more buns Brawly continued eating. His stomach grumbled loudly in protest which made Brawly cringe and stroke his rounder belly in an effort to calm it down. His shirt was riding up a little more with each bun he ate which only made the gurgling in his gut grow louder and more unpleasant. 

About halfway through the buns, he huffed exhaustedly and slumped back in his chair feeling absolutely stuffed. His belly was feeling way too full and way too heavy, getting so bloated that his shirt even rode up above his belly button. 

“Ungh, feelin’ wiped out, brah...” Brawly whined to himself, rubbing his belly with both hands while it churned and grumbled away.

His stomach hitched, like a sudden, mild cramp emerged. Brawly looked like he was going to be sick for a moment there. But instead, Brawly burped so loudly that it could be heard from outside of his place.

BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!  


With that massive burp came a sudden relief that wafted over Brawly and left him sighing heavily.

“Ohhhhhh yeah, I needed that, brah, holy cow...” Brawly moaned and clutched at his tight bloated stomach with delighted relief. Doing so made him belch loudly again, which only brought him more relief. 

“Whew! Dude, that was...” Brawley started to say but stopped. 

He felt another one coming then thumped his chest a few times with his fist until one more huge burp erupted from his mouth.

BOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRP!!!!!!!  


That one left Brawly moaning with absolute relief.

“Haaah, dude, that almost sounded like one’uh Marlon’s, brah...” Brawly bragged and smacked his belly heartily with satisfaction. It was like he got his second wind right there, getting that pressure out. 

So he went right back to downing more buns. With the extra room he’d just made, it was a lot easier to down the remaining buns. He still felt full when he ate, but he now knew he could fit the rest of Makuhita’s baking into his packed belly. 

But second winds don’t last forever and it wasn’t long before fullness kicked in again. Brawly’s stomach was feeling heavier and heavier, while his shirt rode up a little more due to how stuffed his stomach was by the end. It was a struggle but Brawly managed to eat what was left on his tray.

By the time he finally finished, Brawly let out a lengthy burp and pushed himself up to his feet.

“Ungh, brah, I’m stuffed...” Brawly groaned wrapping his hands around his tight, bloated belly. One hand went to his mouth in time for him to muffle a big burp, judging by the rumble it made in his closed mouth and the way his cheeks puffed. He groaned miserably after that and blew the gas off from the corner of his mouth and fanned the air around his nose. “Ugh, that don’t smell nearly as good coming up as it does going down...Ourrrrhp...ungh...”

He walked away from the table while his belly churned loudly. It felt so unbelievably heavy that Brawly could pass out right then and there. 

But right when he was in the middle of walking away, something tapped into his backside. Brawly turned around and immediately looked down with mortal dread in his eyes. 

Makuhita was directly behind him, smiling up at him with yet another tray in its hands.

Brawly smiled nervously and backed away waving his hand at his stocky Pokemon. All that nervous jittering upset his rounded stomach however and made him belch mid-protest.

“URRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!! Whoa!” Brawly said, holding a fist up to his mouth as he smiled nervously and burped again behind his hand. “BURRRP!!! Ngh, th-that’s enough for today, my dude! Really, I’m beyond the waves here!”

But then he saw his little Pokemon’s smile turn sad, and as one could predict, poor bloated Brawly’s heart twisted.

Not as badly as his belly was about to...

By the time poor Brawly had been coerced into finishing that last tray of buns, he was a complete mess. The poor young surfer was sprawled on his couch sporting a belly so big that he almost looked pregnant. His shirt had completely ridden up beneath his chest, leaving its tanned spheric form exposed and his pants undone and tucked down to his huge gut breathing room.

He laid there on the couch, nursing his beachball of a belly and burping again and again, until a huge burp rolled out of him for ten straight seconds. If Brawly weren’t in utter agony, he’d almost be impressed since that had to be a new record for him. Unfortunately, he was too busy trying his best not to puke from being so stuffed.

Brawly moaned in absolute misery which turned into a rumbling burp halfway through, but one that gave him no relief.

“Urrrrrrrrgh...so...urrrrp...full...UuuuuurrrrooooorrrrAAP!” Brawly groaned between overstuffed burps.

His belly was so noisy that it was almost as loud as some of the burps he was letting out relentlessly.

Makuhita hobbled over to its trainer and frowned sadly at him, looking at how massive his belly was from all the buns and how utterly sick with fullness Brawly himself looked. It called out its name sadly, as if it was apologizing to Brawly, but the overstuffed trainer managed a very weak smile and ruffled its head.

“...Ungh, h-heh, you just...” he paused to burp into his fist, then again. “Ungh, just wanted to do somethin’ nice for me, my dude...all good...”

But Makuhita still looked sad seeing how miserable Brawly looked, especially compared to his usually exuberant self. It saw him cringe when his belly burbled heartily and then it got an idea. 

With a bit of effort, it hopped onto the couch and placed its mitten-like paws against Brawly’s big, drum-tight stomach. And then it started to rub away. Brawly suddenly groaned again, but for a different reason. He seemed to relax and have a slight smile on his face as he groaned which encouraged Makuhita to keep gently rubbing Brawly’s belly for him.

It was kind of amazing how someone who was so normally lean could even get this bloated, especially from sticky buns. Brawly really did pack away a whole lot, Makuhita realized which made it feel even more guilty. Part of it worried it was because Brawly didn’t want the Pokemon to feel bad, but when it saw how happily Brawly ate that first tray, it couldn’t help but bake more and more. After all Brawly was its best friend and it wanted to show the young surfer how much it cared for him.

But that didn’t matter. The belly rubs seemed to be working so the stocky Pokemon continued running its paws up and down and all around that round achingly full stomach. There was very little give apart from Brawly’s lower stomach, but the mere sensation of Makuhita’s paws roaming his belly seemed to help him feel better, if at least a little bit.

Brawly’s belly quivered under Makuhita’s paws but it seemed as the quivering was almost a pleased sort, judging by the way Brawly moaned to himself.

“Ohhhhh, Makuey...you’re the best, bra-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!” Brawley’s sentence was cut short when the end of his sentence turned into a big and guttural burp. He covered his mouth and smiled sheepishly at his Pokemon. “H-Heh, my bad...”

Makuhita just giggled and kept on rubbing that turbulent tummy.


End file.
